narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Speedy Shadows
Tick, tock. Uzume took in her surroundings. Tree, tree, and tree. Right, she thought. Eh, this forest seems to go on forever. I would decide to bring myself here of all places. Deer passed by under the branches of the trees as she searched for her target with her enhanced vision. She quicken her step, sensing he was close. She started to head off to the east, as he lurked there she assumed. Her Hitorigami robe floated in the wind as she neared his position in stealth. A young man by the name of Hideyoshi rested his back on a tree while observing the deers that passed by himself as he was in the Nara clan's forest. Hideyoshi was an honorable man who considered the safety of Konoha to be his first priority. He believed that humans were mere fools that didn't regard the safety of the world and concentrated on their own gains and their own profit. However, Hideyoshi accredits that there is hope for this world to get out of the darkness that consumes it, but they would have to fully embrace darkness for that to be achieved, as Hideyoshi believed, there is not absolute darkness, absolute darkness lies only in non-existence. However, there is no absolute light as well, as when light is formed ... darkness is formed ... shadows are formed. All of these ideas were on Hideyoshi's mind as he watched the deers playing around in front of him. His crows were sitting on the branch of the tree he was resting on, there were crows placed all across the forest by non other than Hideyoshi himself. He then heard a flock of crows fly away from a tree that was some distance away from him, but relatively close. "Looks like we have visitors." said Hideyoshi as he glanced towards the direction of the crows which flew away, he then returned his attention to the deers that were in front of him, awaiting the arrival of this unknown visitor. Uzume, as she leaped from tree to tree, thought it would be faster just to use her swift powers, though she was naturally fast. She quickly thought against it, as she didn't want to startle the guy she had come to see. Catching his dark hair in her lightened sapphires, she began to land in front of him, jumping out of the trees. Hideyoshi's line of thought was interrupted by the young girl which stood in front of him, he slowly turned his head towards her glancing at her appearance and realized that she wasn't from the Nara clan as he didn't see her before, meaning that she is in the Nara forest looking for non other than himself. "Yo ... what's up, stranger?" said Hideyoshi casually with a slight smirk on his face as he got up from the lying position and sat on the ground. "What brings you to the Nara forest? I assume you are looking for me since you are not from the Nara clan, I can feel that you mean no harm as you show no signs of tension or anxiety and you didn't attempt an attack." Hideyoshi analyzed the actions of the girl and came to that conclusion which he stated to her, this shows the understanding of Hideyoshi in human psychology and his ability to know his opponent intentions by studying their actions. Uzume's sapphire eyes met his ruby red ones. She held up her hand, stating very simply what she wanted. "I came here on an allying mission for my group. We have a certain group of people we would like to come to our side, famous ninja and whatnot. You, Hideyoshi, are one of them." Hideyoshi slowly got up patting his pants to wipe the dust of them as he heard the stranger say his real name, as an ANBU his identity was protected. So that must mean that she knows someone close to him and that someone gave her information about his strength level as well as his true name "Well, that's strange. Most of the people know me by the name, Kage. However, you know my real name. Who are you? and what group you represent?" asked the curious Hideyoshi. "Uzume of the Arashi Clan, noble clan of the fallen Kusagakure. I'm here as one of the trio, one of the Hitorigami, Takamimusuhi." "... Hitorigami, eh? yeah, I have heard of your little group, but what I'm interested in is who told you about me. He must be someone close to me to know my real name." He said as he wanted to know who had given secret information about himself to an outsider. "A fellow Jōnin of yours. Not that it matters much." Uzume said. "An old friend of mine, who shares the same goals as my partners. Which is what I have come for. You don't need to worry about who told, your secret is safe with me. Call it something I took upon myself to do. If I can do that for you, I was hoping if you could do something for me. It requires nothing really, just your consent, your agreement to help the cause." There she went again. Uzume, straight to the point. As always with her. "I realize that, I shall hear you and what you have to say, but I really need to know who told you it's me to insure that it's someone I trust and that he is someone who can keep my secret, I trust you, but it's essential for me to know who told you that, so please tell me, Uzume." he said. He wanted to know who was the Jōnin who told her about him, he was really eager to know about him in order to know if it is someone to be trusted or if it's someone who is going to tell this secret to anyone. "Your village's adviser, a guy who literally lives what I'm here for. You know, Hayazumo? Always fighting for peace alone. He was born with the ideals of that Sannin. My old friend. He's accepted me, and now I'm here to propose an alliance. One for peace." "I see, so it's Hayazumo. Alright, my heart is at rest now. So, I see you are here for peace, and possibly an alliance with myself, well I need to ask you very important questions, What is peace? is peace achievable? if so, how can we achieve such thing?" asked Hideyoshi in order to know the woman's point of view on peace. "Peace is tranquility, a state of calm, where war can never begin again. It is achievable, as peace is natural. We cannot achieve peace alone, only united and all in agreement, to not fight each other. Because we are all, in a sense, one and the same." "Well, to me. Peace is the state when the individual is safe, when he can't be harmed and live in harmony with the other creatures. However, I believe that peace cannot be achieved, and if it was achieved it will be temporary, there is nothing called eternal peace. Since the beginning of man-kind there was no such thing as complete peace, every creature fought for their safety against predators including human who killed lots of creatures, war and peace, darkness and light, wrong and right, think of those as Yin and Yang. Yin can't exist without Yang, and when you find Yang you will surely find Yin. Within the dark world that we live in that is full of hatred and killing, in other words, Yin. There is a spark of light that wants peace, this spark consist of people like you and me, in other words Yang. Even if we reach peace, there will always be some hatred in the world, hatred that will keep growing until it ignites war and killing, yet, another light will be born in such darkness and will bring peace again, the cycle will go on until the end of the world where there is nothing left. And, peace lies in complete darkness, complete darkness cannot be achieved as there will always be light in the dark or rather substance in the dark, or Yang in Yin. The only way to get rid of those is by diminishing existence as a whole, when all that is left is nothing, and that is absolute darkness. So in order to reach peace we have to embrace the darkness, the nothingness, and understand that peace cannot be achieved while existence is present. I strive to achieve the temporary peace, I'm a part of the little spark of light that lies within the darkness. And, to how peace is achieved, well, we need a ruler that will be able to control the whole world, yet, is the right man to do so. And, even if we get this ruler that will bring the world into peace and light, there will be those who oppose him and those who will try to destroy him in order to achieve darkness again. This cycle will go on until the end of humanity, take this from me as a word of advice, never give up, no matter how much darkness remains in the world, you need to realize that there is hope, so don't lose hope so that that little spark of light in the darkness we live in would never be extinguished. Then again, even if you lose hope, there will always be light in the darkness as they cannot exist without each other, just like Yin-Yang." Hideyoshi explained his opinion on war and peace and how he thought it was similar to Yin and Yang, then again, he saw life as Yin and Yang. Hideyoshi has a complicated mind-set, which is why no one could figure what Hideyoshi is thinking of or how his brain works. "The thing is, that's the way things have been since humanity came to this world. But what of before that? Why cannot we just follow the natural order that was set before us? Because humans don't work that way? But that is an untruth. Humans are natural beings, who can follow the natural order. Our greater intellects are proof that we can do this. Devise a way of eternal peace. Peace is not a state where darkness doesn't exist. It exists in the same amount of life. But peace is where these two forces are balanced. There will still be disagreements. But that doesn't mean they should led to war. That means that darkness is winning, and we're fueling its unnatural wrath. To have war, means that humanity has fallen off the path. Of the natural order, and is threatening to destroy it, and existence. Instead what we need to do is quell the tide, the wars, so peace can exist. Not the peace of fairy tales, where there's never any disagreements, where nothing dies, the natural order doesn't work that way. But one thing the natural order does have, and what we humans should have as well, is balance. That's what peace is. To make the natural order thrive, for us all. It's worked in the past, and it can work now." "In the past, humans didn't search for selfish gains and their own benefits only, they searched of ways to survive and even back then, humans killed humans, for their own benefit which is different than the benefits we have now, but still, the point is, we can never live in complete agreement because we all have different mind-sets. And, with disagreement hatred is born, and with hatred comes war, it's inevitable. It cannot be escaped, we all wish that there was a way to destroy war and hatred, but the human nature is constant conflict, even in the past. Even though it generates war, conflict is necessary so that we don't become worthless slaves who agree to what we are told without thinking, it has it's advantages and disadvantages I suppose." replied Hideyoshi. "But war is an extreme of darkness, just as fairy tale peace is an extreme of light. War can be stopped, and peace like that impossible. Complete agreement isn't needed and is impossible, but complete agreement isn't needed for this concept. For natural peace. Its not the artificial peace we know of and many strive for." "Well, that is a way to look at it, I guess everyone has his own view of what peace is, tell me Uzume, what kind of alliance are you interested in?" asked Hideyoshi. "Nothing to binding in my opinion. Just wish for you to consent to working with my trio in our time of need, with the upcoming war. Just if we call on you, we expect you to respond you know? If you agree, because we both desire peace. And the same goes if you're in a jam, we will do our best to come to your aid. This is more of an offer, to be friends." "I see, well I surely accept that offer, I would like help from Hitorigami in the future, and the same goes to you, if you ever need me, I will come to your aid. Let's just say, I have an army under my command." said Hideyoshi referring to his shadowkhan army. Uzume pondered that for a moment. Glad that he accepted the offer, she stuck her hand out. "Glad to be on the same side, friend." Hideyoshi smiled somewhat of a weird smile, a smile that didn't clarify his mental state, he seemed happy, yet, it had some cunningness behind it. He shook Uzume's hand "It's nice that we're on the same page." he said. Uzume twirled her finger through her light colored hair. "Anything else you'd like to know?" Category:Role-Play Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays